Mi Tesoro
by April Luka
Summary: [LongFic][UA] Mujeriego, guapo, seductor y codiciado. ¿Qué pasará cuando frente de sus ojos se le presente a una joven que no cae ante sus encantos e incluso lo ignora? ¿Qué harás, Itachi?


_Este fic, es un sueño por el hecho de que me canse de ver a mi Itachi emparentados con chicos y por sobretodo con chicas de Naruto, las que piensen igual que esta loca linda, léanlo :D. Yo prefiero el mejor OC para el que es tan perfecto..._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen sino, yo seria la joven misteriosa xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Tu inesperada sonrisa<strong>

* * *

><p>Si tuviera que definir en una palabra condenada a mi vida seria: soledad.<p>

Desde que nací y antes de abrir mis ojos mi destino era ser el futuro heredero de la Compañia Uchiha, un renombre que no hubiera elegido. Tengo un hermano menor del cual estoy orgulloso aunque solo me tenga como alguien a quien vencer. Y aunque mi actitud frívola lo tensa, daría mi vida por el si fuera necesario. Hoy que tengo 24 años no me pregunten cual seria mi mayor logro porque no sabria responderlo.

He tenido aventuras con varias jóvenes, hasta mayores que yo pero ninguna de la que guarde un recuerdo que haga latir mi frió corazón. Suena triste pero la mayoría de ellas no me han dejado marcado, aunque creo que yo si lo hice; porque aun, me persiguen. Rubias, morochas, castañas, coloradas es lo mismo. Y mi familia... no me regocija. No conozco que es la felicidad, pero aun marcho y espero.

Pero aun así, sonrió. Supongo que tendré que esperar, admito que he conocido a personas interesantes como el mejor amigo de Sasuke, que de vez en cuando interrumpe en mi oficina con cualquier descubrimiento ya descubierto, que me hace sonreír. Tengo amigos, aunque tampoco debería decir que por ellos vivo porque no seria así, pero paso momento gratos con ellos y permanece la banda que salio de secundaria y que sigue latente con el mismo entusiasmo y energía con el que comenzó.

Respiro agotado y observo por la ventana el paisaje seco e inanimado que hay por la ventana. Claro, estamos en otoño donde abunda la nieve brillante, desde mi oficina no puedo ver a la multitud, pero aun así debería de juntarme con mi novia Mia, que si todavía no la mencione es porque apenas empece a estar de novio con ella, desde hace dos meses y ya me esta fastidiando la situación.

Suena mi celular y es ella. Dudo en responder, aunque seria mejor apagarlo; despues de todo para que adelantar el oir su voz si ya la tendre que escuchar. Luego de pensarlo una milesima de segundo le corte. Pero no fue suficiente.

-Señor, la señorita Mia por el telefono- añadió mi secretaria TenTen, entrendo con una pila de papeles

-Dile que estoy ocupado y que en un rato salgo para el restaurante- hable mientras reposaba los pies sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, como era de costumbre y haciendo enojar a mi empleada por lo irresponsable que soy cuando quiero.

-Señor, no es bueno mentirle a su novia- dijo con minimo enojo, pero al ver mi cara de inocente, solo termino- Como usted desee señor

Mas tiempo para pensar, deberia de aprovecharlo y dormir, porque sino me quedo dormido cuando me hable Mia. Ya saben "cosas de mujeres". Pero estaría feliz si en cualquier momento llegara mi mejor amigo Nagato, y nos escapáramos, ya que el es libre desde que dejo a Konan, aunque esa chica me caía bien, se que odiaba nuestras locuras de par de jóvenes achiquillados.

Decido irme, me aburrí de estar pensando en cosas que no tengo. Si saliera antes llegaría pasaría por el bar y tomaría algo fuerte. Busco mi auto de lujo, ultima ganancia en un negocio. Solo espero que no haya transito.

Y como si el mundo estuviera contra mi, había un amontonamiento.

No hay nada mas duro que estar parado mientras solo se escuchan bocinas a las seis de la tarde, es una de las cosas mas fastidiosas de la ciudad. Puse música a todo volumen pero me dolía mas la cabeza que antes. Decido mirar al exterior antes de volverme loco yo mismo.

Creo que fue lo mas correcto que hice en toda mi vida.

A mi derecha había una plaza cubierta del blanco brillante que era alumbrado por el atardecer, alli estaba ella. Una joven que a lo lejos no pude divisar bien, pero se notaba muy bien lo que hacia, estaba jugando con bolas de nieve con los mas pequeños que salian del colegio, y era victima de ellos. Y las bocinas y mi alrededor se lleno de sus carcajadas. Me hizo conocer por primera vez, la felicidad.

Salí del auto cuando note que se acercaba escapando de los pequeños mientras seguía atacándoles. Se paro en frente de mi, me miro raro y hablo con una sonrisa que hizo que se produciéndome oleadas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo.

-Oye, quita esa cara de amargado que los niños se asustaran.- toco mi cara con los guantes fríos, pero no sentí su efecto por lo anonadado que estaba- Y por cierto, apártate, que la vida es muy corta.

El tenerla tan cerca, no pude evitar analizarla por completo. Castaña de pelo largo enrolado finos y delicados, sus labios gruesos tan deseosos rojos, ojos color celestes que se notaban mas por el contrastes de la nieve y su piel blanca que combinaba. Unas zapatillas hasta las rodillas con una calza negra, arriba de una campera completamente abrigada pero abierta para mostrar su remera color violeta combinando con las zapatillas. Y como adorno a su cuello una chalina del mismo color. Su cuerpo, las mejores curvas que podria encontrar en otro.

Esa mujer era la tentacion en persona, y si llega a sonreir nuevamente me tiene como esclavo suyo para toda la eternidad. Estaba por decir algo, pero sono mi celular.

-Deberías atender- comento ella mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Mejor no, ya se quien es. No quiero contestar- hable retante, controlando la situacion como me gusta hacerlo

-Eres un tipo raro, para que tienes un celular sino contestas.- sonrió, aun agitada- Por mi parte contestaría, no vaya a ser algo importante.

Luego de meditarlo y contra mio voluntad conteste. Era Mia.

-Estoy en camino, no faltare.- hable rapidamente antes de que ella hablara- Estoy ocupado asi, que te contesto luego...

_-¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Por que nunca me contestas? No me cortes, no me interesa que estés ocupado-_ grito practicamente mi novia desde el otro lado de la comunicación.

Mientras yo estaba mas concentrado en la chica que estaba al frente mio, que se estaba... ¿Despidiendo? Si, hacia señas mientras salio corriendo entre los autos que aun no se movian. Asi como aparecio en un instante, desaparecio. Y senti unas ganas de seguirla. Pero no se porque no lo hice.

-Estoy llendo- y corte el teléfono completamente enfadado.

Vaya a saber cuando volvería a ver su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Rewiens?<strong>


End file.
